


Everybody's fool

by DorianWilde



Series: Fools [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Huntbastian, M/M, Snark, Songfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squinting behind his sunglasses, Sebastian shuffled his way to choir-practise. He was so incredibly hungover he might actually snap and kill Hunter today. </p><p>Bet any of the Warblers would volunteer as alibi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's fool

**Title from Evanescence's "Everybody's fool"**

**-'-'-**

"What do you want, Clarington?" Sebastian snapped, not looking up from his English assignment when Hunter sat down next to him in the library.

"Skip the attitude. I have some suggestions for Regionals." Hunter put a piece of neatly folded paper on his open book, looking at him intently.

"Fantastic. Why are you bothering me with it?" Sebastian flicked the note away, causing it to fly off the table.

Hunter seemed like the most confident guy in the world, yet he always ran his ideas by Sebastian, wanting his approval. Sebastian made a show of taking notes from his book, enjoying needling the uptight  _warbler_.

"We won sectionals, how about you swallow your fucking pride and admit I'm a good captain?" Hunter jerked his book away when Sebastian continued to ignore him.

"Sir yes sir", Sebastian drawled, rolling his eyes, snatching his book back. "Look, why don't you stop trying to involve me? Give me a good solo, not  _Bieber_  or  _One Direction_ againor god help you, and I'll sing it, but as you so helpfully pointed out, you're the captain, not me." The last part came out sounding bitter. "Now go away, I'm busy." Hunter gave him a long look, then stomped off.

_-'-'-_

Squinting behind his sunglasses, Sebastian shuffled his way to choir-practise. He was so incredibly hungover he might actually snap and kill Hunter today.

 _Bet any of_ the Warblers _would volunteer as alibi._

"Finally", said nuisance greeted him. Sebastian ignored him, shoving Trent to make room on the couch. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're hungover, Smythe." They begun a staring contest, neither willing to back down.

"Don't think anyone likes you just because you're our captain", Sebastian retorted nastily, leaning back, not breaking eye-contact.

His head was  _pounding._

Hunter froze for a moment, and Sebastian  _almost_  felt bad. Almost.

"Show some respect", Hunter demanded crossly.

"I show respect when it's earned." Something about Hunter just ticked him off, making him act his worst when the other  _Warbler_  was around.

"And I haven't earned it? I've taken you to  _Nationals_ -"

"Won  _Regionals_  all by yourself, did you?" Sebastian snarked. Hunter straightened his shoulders.

"It was of course a team-effort", he amended. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Sure, because that's what I meant."

Hunter had kept seeking him out, it didn't matter what Sebastian threw at him – verbally and physically. They'd had some spectacular fights, and some moments that made him wonder...

"If you're just going to sass, you might as well leave." Sebastian rose from the couch, walking up to him.

"At least I'm not hiding", he breathed, before walking back to his room.

_-'-'-_

He was propped up on some pillows, reading a graphic novel when there was a resolute knock on the door.

"Come in." Hunter opened the door, seeming to hesitate in the doorway. "Yes?" Sebastian asked, laying the novel aside. "Have you decided to stop ignoring me?"

"Yes." Sebastian had half-expected him to deny it, but then again, even the other  _Warblers_  had caught on. Hunter hadn't said a word to him for almost a week, ever since Sebastian had walked out of practice.

And it had annoyed the hell out of him.

"Fantastic", he sassed.

"Look", Hunter said, closing the door behind him. "I don't know how you got it into your head that I-"

"Cut the bullshit, captain closet." Sebastian walked up to him, backed him up against the wall and kissed him.

-'-'-

Sebastian sauntered down the halls of  _Dalton academy_ , freshly showered after lacrosse practise, hair still a bit wet, pondering the past weeks. It had been five intense weeks, being somewhat friendly in public, not able to let the other go when they were alone. He'd never been this obsessed with anyone, not even Blaine. And he kind of... liked Hunter. He liked fighting with him, he liked his looks and well, he guessed his personality had some interesting slightly likeable quirks.

And if the words Hunter had murmured to him in the dark meant something... But words like that never did.

 _Cut it out, Sebastian._  But. Maybe this  _was_  something real? Sebastian shook his head at the thought. He didn't do emotions, or, god forbid, boyfriends. Unless it was someone else's.

_Smirk._

And if he would ever even consider a boyfriend, it wouldn't be one that was so deep in the closet he practically had one foot in  _Narnia_.

So there.

Their fellow  _Warblers_  seemed relieved that they were finally somewhat getting along, actually going as far as buying a bottle of cider to celebrate. _Idiots_ , he thought fondly.

Glancing around, he raised his hand to knock on Hunter's door.

"-just saying. You have a rep to think about." Sebastian stopped himself.

"But surely no-one's-"

"Actually, yes. There are rumours about you and Smythe", the first guy said in a patronising tone. "Everyone knows how he is,  _what_  he is." Sebastian frowned. He didn't recognize the first guy's voice, but he knew the second guy was Hunter.

"A faggot?" Sebastian bristled. "Yeah, I know. But just because he's gay doesn't mean I am", Hunter assured the guy.

"That's not what I've been hearing."

Sebastian realized he still had his hand raised. Lowering it, he cracked his fingers. Part of him wanted to walk away, pretend he hadn't heard the conversation, continuing like they had. Which of course was bullshit.

 _He's not worth it. I deserve better._  He could have anyone, he didn't have to put up with this. A guy who called him a faggot behind his back, who would never admit to being with him. Who acted like he really cared, who acted like  _Sebastian_  mattered, not just his body, who always insisted on kissing him goodnight properly before leaving.

"Who's been talking?" Hunter asked, sounding apprehensive.

"Who hasn't? You're lucky it hasn't reached your parents."

"Yeah. I'll tell him to back off." Mind blank, Sebastian walked away. For some reason his chest ached. He tried being angry, but the anger refused to drown out the hurt.

_He's not worth it._

This was what he got for caring.

_-'-'-_

Sebastian ended it with a text. A simple  **it's been fun, but this faggot's moving on.**  After that he'd pretended everything was fine, not wanting anyone to know what a sucker he'd been. Hunter hadn't confronted him, and that bothered him more than he'd care to admit.

 _Back to_ Scandals  _it is._

The music. The liquor. The guys. He'd been stupid to give this up.

"Hey sexy, you want to have some fun?"

Sebastian forced a smile to the hunk next to him. "Don't we all?"


End file.
